emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2160 (30th January 1997)
Plot Neither Donna, Robert or Andy have done their homework. Andy encourages them to bunk off school. Butch and Marlon try and explain to Zak that something weird is going on at Lisa's farm, but he just wants them out of the way. Vic insists that Kelly tells him all about Tom. She is sticking to their story though. Tom presumes that he will be reinstated today at school. Steve advises him not to get his hopes up. Chris pesters Kim to sign his contract and accept his cheque. She just walks off. Vic demands to know if Kelly has slept with Tom. Ned despairs as Jan refuses to accept that James is not her grandson; she is convinced that he is a Glover and is even planning to knit for him. She believes that Frank paid for the blood tests to give the result that he wanted. Donna and Robert wish that they had gone to school. Andy promises them that he can steal a car. Kelly and Viv are furious as Vic embarrasses Kelly in the shop. He even tells her that he will get the doctor to examine her if she does not admit to an affair. He refuses to believe her and even blames Viv for her behaviour. Andy tries a few car doors and is annoyed when one actually opens. Donna and Robert jump in eager to see Andy drive. He is obviously trying to impress them and claims that he has never driven this model before. They are all mortified when Sarah walks past the car, but she doesn't see them. Tom is trying to convince the head tolet him back in the classroom. He wants to wait until he has spoken to Kelly though. Kim places a red rose on Dave's grave. She talks to it and tells him how much she misses him. She starts to cry. The head interviews Kelly. He asks her to tell him exactly what has happened between her and Mr Bainbridge. she tells him about her troubles at home and how understanding Tom has been. She really insists that everything has been her fault and that Tom has behaved admirably. The head seems convinced; he will announce his decision to everyone. The head tells Tom that he has been naive, but he believes that nothing happened with Kelly and he can resume teaching. Kelly and Tom look relieved. Vic is furious and vows to go to the governors about this. The kids find Kim crying in the graveyard. Butch and Marlon try and describe the things that have been happening at Lisa's farm. he doesn't believe them or doesn't want them home. Viv tries to make Vic see reason and think about Kelly before he goes to the governors and the papers. he just ends up insulting Viv. Andy reckons that he could easily have stolen that car if he had had more time. Robert wishes that he had just gone to school instead. They all do when Sarah catches up with them. Chris gives Kim the cheque and contract. She tells him that she now wants £350,000 in cash. she gives him 24 hours. Sarah is furious with Robert and Andy. Donna gets a telling off from Viv as well. Kelly comes over to the Woolpack and complains to her mum about Vic's behaviour. Viv asks her once more if she ever slept with Tom. Kelly denies it again. Butch gets scared when Marlon pretends to be a ghost. Then they are both scared when lights start flashing in the barn. Marlon decides to investigate. Steve is still not sure that Tom is telling the truth about Kelly. Ned confides in Terry that he is worried about Jan and the way that she is clinging onto baby James. Betty notices that Tom is drinking in the Woolpack. They have a confrontation and Betty storms out dragging Seth with her. Butch and Marlon are confronted with a man in a mask holding a blow torch. He demands to know who they are and tells them that his name is Barry Clegg and he is Lisa's husband. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Headmaster - Stewart Howson *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes